Today Was A Fairytale
by morethanafeelingx
Summary: Tony doesn't come to work on Valentines Day and leaves before Ziva gets to see him. What exactly is going on? Tiva Valentines Day One-Shot


The squad room filled with colors of red and pink. Large, paper hearts hovered over Ziva Davids desk from the ceiling. Tiny, metallic, hearts scattered all over her desk. It was the modest of days, as Jethro Gibbs would say, it was Valentines Day.

Ziva David entered through the elevator and walked towards her desk. As she came to her desk, she noticed all of the decorations and smiled. Only one person in their right mind would do this and that would be her boyfriend.

"A bit much, don't ya think?" Gibbs smiled over to her.

"No, just perfect." the smile wouldn't be leaving her face for a long time.

Ziva picked up the white envelope that laid in all of the confetti on her desk. Being careful not to give herself a paper cut, she opened the envelope.

_**14 Longway St, Tonight, 6 PM. Wear Elegant Attire.**_

Ziva still had that smile on her face. Tony was such a sneak. He tried to make the note look like it wasn't his hand writing, but he couldn't fool Ziva. No one in the whole entire world could fool Ziva David. She set the note down on her desk and began doing her work through the confetti land which was her desk. It was a special day, but she for sure wasn't going to let it be ruined by Gibbs firing her for not doing her work. That was, until she looked across her desk to notice her partner, and boyfriend was not at his desk. _Wait, I can't get in trouble for not doing my work when my partner isn't here! _

"Gibbs!" Ziva yelled out

"Ziver?" Gibbs stayed staring at his computer as he responded to her,

"Where is Tony?" she looked around the squad room waiting for him to pop out of nowhere. _He has to be here! I mean, he put all of these decorations up and the note! _

"Sick!" he was still having the stare down with his computer.

"Sick?" she was confused as hell. "I was just with him! I live with him! I woke up and he wasn't there so, I figured he was here at work already-" she couldn't wrap her head around what was going on.

"Said he was going to the doctors. I couldn't tell you Ziver."

_Sick? On Valentines Day? Yet, he left all of these cute decorations and a note. Was this some sort of joke? _Ziva kept typing away at her paperwork on the computer, but couldn't let the thought slip her mind. She wanted to enjoy this day with Tony and it really wasn't going as planned. Yes, the decorations were adorable, she just thought she'd see her boyfriend at some time today considering he left before she woke up.

The day struggled, Ziva couldn't keep her mind off whether or not Tony was okay and what the hell they would be doing that night. Gibbs would keep bickering her to get back to work everytime she'd stare at the note and wonder whether or not Tony put it there. As soon as it was time to leave, Ziva hurriedly grabbed the note and ran out to her mini cooper, driving home like the usual Ziva where no one on the road was probably alive after coming into contact with her.

She entered their apartment and looked around, it was the same way as when she had left. She took off her coat and shoes, hurrying to the bedroom to see if maybe Tony was in there. No sign of Tony.

"Tony?" her voice echoed through the apartment. She looked at the time, 4:30. She'd better get ready if she wanted to be at the address on the note on time.

An hour later, Ziva came out of the bedroom. Her dark brown hair was softly curled. She had on a light pink, tight, strapless dress on that she had just bought. Matching, a pair of black stilettos and a silver draping necklace. A perfect outfit for Valentines Day. As she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup, she heard a few beeps come from outside. She looked out the window to see a limo sitting in front of their apartment complex. The man outside the limo was holding up a sign that said "Ziva David."

_What the hell?_ Ziva hurriedly grabbed her coat and locked the apartment up, running down to the limo. The man opened the limo door for her and she got inside. Before she knew it, she arrived at the Italian restaurant down the street from her and Tonys apartment. As she got out of the limo, she looked around. Tony was still no where to be found. Walking inside, she smiled as she saw the man who look perfectly healthy, stand up at a table and stare at her. Slowly she walked over to him, he smiled widely as she saw him check her out and he kissed her tenderly.

"Happy Valentines Day beautiful," he kissed her temple and they sat down at the table. Ziva kept her eye on him, he seemed perfectly healthy. What the hell was Gibbs talking about that he was sick? Gibbs would've had an absolute cow if Tony had lied about being sick. This was definitely one of the most confusing moments of her life.

The waiter came over quickly and set down two plates of Chicken French onto the table and two glasses of wine. Tony and Ziva kept to small talk as they ate their dinner. Ziva was somewhat hesitant with asking Tony questions about the day. The thought of him seeing another woman on Valentines Day filled her head, she tried to get it out, but it just wouldn't budge. Why else would he have lied to Gibbs and not been around all day to see her?

"Did you like your desk today?" Tony smiled like a little kid to Ziva. He was so proud of what he had done for her, he wouldn't have done that for any other woman.

"Yes, it was very surprising" she kept thinking of all the possibilities of where Tony was today. The lack of smile on her face told Tony something was up.

"I'm sorry Ziva if they were too much! I just… I just wanted today to be perfect!" He was extremely concerned, now she was really lost at what the hell was going on.

"Tony….what be perfect?! You haven't been around me at all today except for now! You were sick!" She tried to make quotations with her hands on the word sick, which made Tony laughed. She had picked up another American trait with the use of sarcasm. "Why are you laughing?!" she was getting pissed now.

"Ziva…" he smiled at her "I wasn't sick. I was planning tonight. Tonight, is what I wanted to be perfect. That's why I wasn't at work. Gibbs knew what I was up to, he just covered for me."

"Why the hell would Gibbs cover for you?! You missed work! That's like the biggest mistake you could make with Gibbs unless you're on your deat-"

"Ziva! He covered for me because of this-" Tony stood up and walked to Ziva's side of the table, she stared at him in disbelief. He got down on to one knee, looking up at her sitting in her seat. "Ziva David, you are the greatest woman I have ever met. Ever since you walked into the squad room asking if I was having phone sex, you haven't been off my mind. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on and the only woman that I've ever thought about having a family with. Even my Dad knew I was crazy about you, before I did. All of my ex girlfriends knew there was something about you to me that they would never have. You're amazing and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and on. Ziva David, will you become Ziva David Dinozzo and marry me?" he stared into her eyes. His eyes were glossy from the amount of emotion he had from just pouring his heart out to her in the middle of the restaurant. Ziva stared back at him, she was about to cry. She couldn't believe that Tony Dinozzo, player and ladies man for years was just sitting on his one knee in front of her, asking for her hand in marriage. She began to cry, which scared the hell out of Tony. Ziva David, never cried,

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I knew it! I knew it was too soon-" he stood up quickly, trying to gain back his feelings.

"No, no, no, Tony!" She stood up and smiled at him. This confused him even more. "It's a happy cry….Yes! YES!" She screamed, waiting for him to grab her and kiss her.

"Yes?" He paused and saw her still smiling "YES!" he yelled and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her into the air and kissing her passionately.

This was the happiest moment of their life. They wiped each others tears and quickly sat down so they wouldn't make more of a scene at the restaurant. Tony quickly paid the bill and pulled Ziva out of the restaurant and to the limo. When they got into the limo, it started to rain. Tony told the driver just to drop them off where they had picked up Ziva. When they pulled into the apartment complex, the limo dropped them off. Tony held onto Ziva's hands as they ran into the apartment building in the pouring rain. They were soaked as they reached the elevator. They stayed silent in the elevator, both of them not knowing what to say because they were so happy with their life. As they landed on their floor, Tony grabbed her hand and walked to the door with her. Ziva quickly unlocked the door and went to flick the lights on when she was interrupted and pushed again the wall with a force. Tony dugs his hands into her soaked hair and kissed her harshly. Her face still had rain drops running down the side of her cheeks, as did his. She laughed as he bit her bottom lip. She knew what he wanted and she was going to give it to him. He was the only man that made her this happy.

"Why are you laughing?" he whispered into her ear as he began to kiss down her neck.

"You are so turned on at the fact that I was soaking wet from the rain." she giggled.

"I'm not turned on….yet" he smirked and continued kissing her neck.

"Tony… I know for a fact now….that is not your knee" she laughed again and began taking his shirt off.

This was definitely the best Valentines Day, Ziva David and Tony Dinozzo ever had.


End file.
